


雪之阴影 | La Sombra de La Nieve

by Nuit_De_Cellophane



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bottom! August, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuit_De_Cellophane/pseuds/Nuit_De_Cellophane
Summary: 请不要误会，他并不是爱着Solomon所以愿意承受疼痛的性爱。那是他追求的享受，而Solomon刚好可以提供，所以他们搞上了床。可现在他将通过秃鹫的嘴变成冰原上的河了，核弹引爆成功后Solomon说不定会变成同一条河。这可不是他想要的。还有什么能比死后与炮友融为一体更难以接受吗？朦朦胧胧听见风的哀鸣。雪融成冰粒吱吱呀呀。一只手突然伸过来把他整个人从雪地里拔起。想用仅剩的左眼看清来人，但无法对上焦距。那人好似在发光。他知道那是谁。





	雪之阴影 | La Sombra de La Nieve

**Author's Note:**

> 主刀锤，有Solomon/August提及，主要是想抹布八月不太成功。  
> slut八月警告，all八警告，雪盲警告。看完可能会堵，请善用关闭按钮。

 

* * *

 

 

 

他将死在：山谷的背风面，雪的阴影里。

 

 

* * *

 

 

曝露在高原的风雪中。一侧的脸滚烫地灼烧着，另一侧贴着冻土。鼻腔热热的，腥甜的味道淌进嘴里。

被秃鹫吃掉也好。那是雪原上的民族最神圣的葬礼。以后他将是大地，森林，海洋。 

 

 _「我的旅程将在这里结束，你走吧。」Solomon抚过他的脸颊。_ 那里的皮肤现在已经盘虬着焦黑了。 _这里是逃亡的终点。他仰躺在木屋简陋的小床上。那是不太体面的样子，双腿大张着，后穴缓缓挤压出浊白的液体。光裸的身体微微打着颤，室内那一点由交媾而蒸腾的温度无法抵抗高海拔的寒冷，何况这小破屋子还隐隐漏着风。Solomon拨弄着他战栗着挺立的乳尖，从地上捡起沾满黏腻水迹的引爆器放在他手边，它在不久前被强塞进了他后面的洞里。他被要求自己将它排出来。「引爆器和电键记得带走。」他闭着眼点点头。身下棉布床单被洗过上百次之后变得很薄很薄，还有一点起球。艳俗的配色和三十年前的卡通人物。_

 

请不要误会，他并不是爱着Solomon所以愿意承受疼痛的性爱。那是他追求的享受，而Solomon刚好可以提供，所以他们搞上了床。可现在他将通过秃鹫的嘴变成冰原上的河了，核弹引爆成功后Solomon说不定会变成同一条河。这可不是他想要的。还有什么能比死后与炮友融为一体更难以接受吗？

朦朦胧胧听见风的哀鸣。雪融成冰粒吱吱呀呀。一只手突然伸过来把他整个人从雪地里拔起。想用仅剩的左眼看清来人，但无法对上焦距。

那人好似在发光。明亮的、刺眼的、闪烁着倒映在他瞳孔底部。他什么也看不清。面前的世界化为万千光点灼烧着他。一片白光之后玫瑰色覆盖了他的视线，他知道那其实是强光透过他的眼皮照出的血肉的颜色。

他知道那是谁。要他说是因为他认出了对方的体温。 _荒谬_ ，他想着。他穿得像待产的孕妇，而来人戴着粗面料的登山手套。可因为他已经看不见了，对方也没有出声说话，所以他一厢情愿地觉得是他被抓住的小臂认出了对方抓住他的手的温度。

 

_他可从没缺过炮友。炮友的定义是只走肾，不走心。没有感情。可是他最近在睡的这一个好像对他有什么误会。最近的定义是上周开始。在那一晚大皇宫他雇来的替身被杀死之后。他坐在床上给指关节的伤口消毒，感觉到身后站着一个人。他问道，没抬头，怎么，害怕一个人睡吗？Ethan静了片刻，「你和谁第一句都是我叫Walker，怎么到我这就不一样了？」自我介绍，他转了个身面对Ethan，的定义是把自己介绍给不认识的人。很明显我知道你，你也说我名声在外不是吗？_

_没头没脑的问题一般都别有所图。_

 

他开始流泪。

来人恶狠狠地给他代上防风的护目镜，他听见他说，你不是很厉害吗？嗯？还不是要一个人死在悬崖下面了？

他没有回答，但那只是因为他要痛晕了。他以为自己整个人都被冻硬了，然后脆到稍微一用力就会碎成一块块的。

 

_「是这样没错」，Ethan说道，昏暗的光线影影绰绰拢住他半张脸。「所以我来跟你打个招呼，嗯……补个招呼。」他盯着Ethan的眼睛笑了。好的，先生，我叫August Walker。「你生在八月吗？」这我可不知道，他说。拙劣的搭讪。所以Hunt先生，你想跟我的哪里打招呼？或者，他舔过牙龈，你的哪里想跟我打招呼？_

_那天夜里也很疼。他特别满意。但正直的Hunt似乎特别不满意，不知是对于他轻佻的语气还是漫不经心的态度。可能都有吧。「那你在外的名声可一点没传错。」Ethan听起来咬牙切齿地。他从善如流问，什么名声？「彻头彻尾的婊子。」他笑出来。是的，我是。他脱掉自己的衣服，又脱掉对方的。手隔着内裤揉着Ethan的性器，舌头舔过他的眼角。_

 

被人拽着的地方、护目镜勒着皮肤的地方、甚至被风痛吻过的地方都像是要裂开。疼，他说。但看起来他只是张了张口。

什么？那人不耐烦地俯下身，耳朵凑在他嘴边。疼……他只能说出一个词。其实他想的是：眼睛很痒，又很疼，像迎面被人扬了把砂子，想揉，很疼，我无法停止流泪。疼。

 

_对婊子可不用小心翼翼，他早就被操开了不是吗。他知道Ethan是怎么想的。Ethan躺在床上，他自己舔湿了手指，然后把手指塞进后穴里搅着。Ethan把他的手从屁股里拔了出来，直接换上了自己的鸡巴。他不知道Ethan之前是不是只操过女人，因为就算是他这样名声在外的婊子，也确实是需要润滑和扩张的。Ethan显然不清楚这点。他敢说那一下Ethan自己也不好受，他隐隐听见了一声吸气。_

_然后他径直坐了下去。后面好像裂开了，突突地跳着疼。但干涩的甬道却得以润滑，汩汩流出的血液让阴茎本身的存在没有那么痛苦了。他骑在Ethan的鸡巴上晃动着臀部。后者的表情介于享受和恼怒之间。挺亏的，他想，倒像我上赶着想被他操似的。Ethan似乎对他的神游相当不满，一巴掌重重拍在他屁股上。嘶。他吸了口气。不用回头都知道他晃动的臀肉上肯定印着一个艳红的手掌印。手术刀倒是很恰当的形容词，Ethan的每一次撞击都能准确顶到他的最深处，顶到最痛的撕裂处。好久没有尝过原始的痛楚了。_

 

他老早就意识到自己是个变态了。在他开始执行杀戮任务之后。惨叫声和泼天的猩红整夜出现在梦里，性爱成为了他唯一的救赎。最开始他祈求对方再深一点、重一点、快一点，但很快那微不足道的粗暴就不够看了。他离开了当时的男友，开始尝试其他人。他祈求他们用皮带抽打他，用融化的蜡油覆盖他，用粗糙的绳结束缚他，或者两三个人同时进入他。

撕裂他。

于是他可以在灭顶的欢愉中短暂忘记自己是个刽子手的事实。

后来他开始对杀戮无动于衷，再后来他对秩序失望。但暴力的性爱成为了他无法剥离的一部分。

Ethan这人挺有意思的。少说比他早入行十年，还会露出对阴暗不知所措的表情。

比如发现他甚至比传言还要浪荡之后的难以置信。

 

他感觉到Ethan揩了揩他的眼角。可高原的温度太低了，Ethan能擦掉的最多是泪水结在他脸上的冰渣。

那是眼睛的自我保护措施，完全生理性的泪水，甚至没什么咸味，但是它像解冻的小溪般一直流一直流，带出他体内仅剩的一点温度，给护目镜的镜片结上了一层薄薄的雾气。

他感到脸颊被擦过的地方破了一条细长的口子。多奇怪，眼下他半边脸被烧焦，眼睛被雪地刺了个半瞎，坠下悬崖摔断了胳膊腿，还有心情感受那一道被手套划开的口子。

疼痛让他活着。

然后眼前被暗色镜片过滤的世界又晃动起来，Ethan又在他脑袋上裹了几圈绷带。被机油烧焦的地方可以接触纺织品吗？反正他也没有力气问。 身上挂着的引爆器和电键早被拆了。

他觉得大概是要和他的美丽新世界告别了。

这世界对将死之人毫无慈悲。上面这句指责的依据是Ethan突然开始狂拍他的脸颊。醒醒！别睡！睁开眼睛August！看看我！

 

看看你？

可我不是看不见了么。

 

 

* * *

 

 

纯粹的黑。

和刺骨的痛。

 

温热包裹住他。静谧的沉默只持续了一秒。梦里踩空了一步，脚重重地砸回地面，热水溅了一地。我为什么在水里？他慌乱地左右转头，却发现视野里什么都没有。全是比巴黎上空的积雨云还要浓重的黑。想要抬起手揉揉眼睛，可手也根本无法动弹。

他发现自己似乎被人抱着坐在……大概是浴缸里，他的头部以下都泡在水中。空气里有股植物的气味，大概是什么用作浸浴的香料。他坐在那人岔开着的腿中间，手臂也被从后面环抱住他的手臂固定住了。贴着他后背的胸膛似乎比水温更高。失去视觉之后的皮肤变得格外敏感，他甚至觉得像有一条电鳗拥抱了他，才会产生这样争相从每一个毛孔扎进来的麻痹而尖锐的刺痛。全身的皮肤像被烈焰舔舐着，但身体却拒绝从暴雪中苏醒。身体毫无知觉。

Ethan把下巴抵在他的颈窝上，说，「嘘，忍一下，你的冻伤必须要水浴复温，眼睛也要先蒙住，现在见光要瞎的。」他停止挣动张了张口，浴室里一片静寂。Ethan摸了摸他被蒸汽熏成粉色的鼻尖，说，「没事的，你会没事的。」

他像刚反应过来一样抿紧了微张的嘴。他想问的其实不是「我能好起来吗」，他想问的是「你为什么觉得我值得救赎？」但他根本疲惫得无法开口，又隐隐觉得问出来只会得到沉默。

他在浑浑噩噩间意识到，他们之间很少产生长久的沉默。第一次上床时Ethan似乎就把自己珍藏了四十年的可以形容一个人下贱的词语全送给了他，说他是淫荡的，无法满足的，看见鸡巴屁股就开始流水的，是个人都能跟他干上一炮的，薄情的婊子。他笑着不说话，毕竟Ethan大致上是正确的。

 

_Ethan的咒骂也不足以打断他的浪叫，他骑在Ethan的老二上发表完「嗯嗯啊啊好大要被捅穿了亲爱的你干得我好爽」的感想之后低头捧住Ethan的脸，乳头故意蹭上他的胸膛，他纠正，也不是谁都能操的，宝贝儿，要想你这样够粗够长才行。他看到Ethan表情又是一变，于是想了想又公正地补充道，当然你的确比平均值要大得多。_

_然后Ethan用行动证明了他的评价，或者说他为自己的发言付出了代价。_

 

他重新坠入黑暗。

又在黑暗里苏醒。

穿着绸缎的女神赤脚奔跑着穿过长满荨麻的灌木丛，裙摆被撕开，全身划出无数细小伤口，带出殷红的血滴。血滴落在地上灌溉了荆棘，然后枝头开出猩红的花。

恢复知觉的指尖将痛苦带给身体，痛苦将快感带给他。再次醒来后他似乎完全接受了暂时失去视觉的事实。然后他听见Ethan在他旁边问，「你醒了？」嗯，我想喝水。听见自己嘶哑的声音。他躺在一张小床上。房间里有篝火的味道，其实是灰烬的味道。无法被壁炉驱散的稀薄冷冽的空气，这座房子在克什米尔高原上。他们仍在村落里。Ethan站起来，走开，水倒进杯子里，走近，他被扶住后脑微微支起头，杯子贴在嘴边。他想稍微扶一下杯子，却刚抬起手就被哗啦一下的金属声制住了。

他又甩了甩手腕。哗啦啦。手铐的声音他再熟悉不过了，工作时他把它们拷在目标身上，入夜后他叫人拷住他。他垂下手臂，又稍微活动了一下四肢，发现眼睛被绷带蒙得死死的，被限制了自由的只有右手腕。这是怎么？他摸了摸手铐内圈垫着的绒布。Ethan把水杯从他嘴边拿开，顿了顿，「大家都在找你，你不能出去，但你还在养伤。」

颠三倒四的回答，但他神奇地意会了Ethan的精神：Ethan逼得他坠下悬崖，所有人都以为他必死无疑，眼前CIA为了结案肯定要下山捞他，无论如何死要见尸。但Ethan在拔掉电键之后将他带了回来藏在这小屋里。又因为无法时刻看着他，将他拷在了床上。但他的伤势客观来看其实不造成什么逃跑的可能性，所以也就只象征性地拷了一只手。

他轻轻皱起了眉。为什么他们只睡过两次的默契可以让他从三个短句中猜出来龙去脉。但Ethan看不出他的表情，也明显没有想解释更多，只是帮他微微支起了上半身，再次把杯子贴在特嘴边，说，「喝了吧」。他伸出还有自主能力的左手接过杯子将水一饮而尽。

然后他又躺了回去，说，我继续睡了。

Ethan帮他擦掉嘴角残留的水迹，说，嗯。

 

_梦里还是巴黎的那处安全屋。清早他半梦半醒间翻了个身，发现大床空空如也，另一侧的被子掀开着，昨晚的炮友已不知所踪。他撑开眼皮一动不动盯着那团皱得像硬糖玻璃纸的被单十秒钟，然后强迫自己坐了起来。后穴隐隐地还有点疼。他掀开被子下床时看见床单上一大团已经凝固干涸的暗红色。昨晚Ethan是真的很粗暴。但血迹却莫名让他想起了玫瑰巧克力。不知道下次能吃上甜点是什么时候。_

_他走向浴室，令他惊讶的是浴室里也没有人。这位正直特工的作息真是健康得令人惊讶。他刚一脚踏进淋浴间打开花洒，突然又听见背后响起了脚步声。他一转身，和Ethan打了个照面。他垂下视线看了看后者手上拎着的换洗衣物，这才意识到Ethan只是去隔壁衣帽间拿了衣服。他们每次私下面面相觑的样子都这么不对等。Ethan腰上围着浴巾眯眼瞧着他，而他一丝不挂站在莲蓬头下，大腿根带着一片片青紫、干涸的血迹和刚从屁股里流出来的昨晚的精液。_

_然后Ethan大步走过来扯住他的头发，啪地把他按跪在地上，膝盖一下子撞上大理石地板，疼得他龇了龇牙。毫不迟疑地，Ethan把半硬着的老二塞进了他的嘴里。婊子不就是这么用的吗。_

_他们之间没有过什么交谈，但也没有过沉默。_

 

睡梦中眼皮被人撑开了，一双手按着他的下眼睑将什么液体滴进了眼眶。这种叫醒方式真是不容拒绝。他一动不动地让Ethan给他的双眼各点了五滴，又自己眨了眨眼，多余的液体顺着外眼角流了一点点出来。他瞪眼看着天花板，想要分辨出房梁或者别的一点什么，好让他知道眼睛有没有完全废掉，但映在视网膜上的只有大片带着噪点的黑。我还有救吗？我什么都看不到了。Ethan听上去心烦意乱，「你在说什么？你当然不会有事了。你正变好呢。」

没关系，他说，我不在意，我的意思只是如果不能的话，就不必这么白费力气了。

「你会好的，但现在还不能见光，」Ethan生硬地打断他。「给你眼睛滴牛奶需要你睁开眼睛，所以我把灯都熄了，我现在也屁都看不到。」Ethan伸手轻轻拢在他的眼皮上，「闭上眼睛吧，你要喝点牛奶吗。我去把多余的热一下。」

好的，谢谢。牛奶可以治雪盲吗？他慢慢坐起身让Ethan用绷带重新裹住他的眼睛。

「嗯，煮过之后放凉用来滴眼睛。」缠好绷带后他听见台灯打开的声音，然后Ethan起身去了厨房。几分钟之后又端着温热的牛奶回来。他接过来一点点喝着，不知道Ethan的目光落在他身上哪里。

沉默。他把喝空的杯子往Ethan的方向一伸，说，我想上厕所。

「啊？哦，哦好的。」Ethan接过玻璃杯放在床头柜上，站起身说：「来我帮你。」Ethan还是把拷在床头的那一边手铐摘下来铐在了自己手腕上。他听见手铐的声响笑了笑，顺从地跟着Ethan走向卫生间，让他帮自己定好位置，脱掉长裤，然后他两腿微微分开，握着老二站在那儿，突然问：如果我还是尿在了外面怎么办？

Ethan听起来毫不惊讶：那我帮你清理干净。

不然你还是帮我把尿吧？

不了。

好吧。他消消停停地尿完，抖了抖老二，把它塞回底裤，让Ethan冲掉马桶帮他穿好长裤再带他躺回床上。他听见手铐啪地一声铐死在床头，伸出空余的左手一把抓住Ethan的胳膊：

要做吗？

……

做吧。我想做了。

他舒展身体让Ethan剥掉他的衣服，稍稍抬高臀部让Ethan的手指插进后穴搅动，身上的男人从头到尾一言不发，他看不到他，除了指奸的水声之外连Ethan的呼吸都听不到。他摸索着一只手攀上Ethan的后颈，嘴唇贴在他耳边道：不用再扩张了，直接进来吧。

Ethan抽出手勒住他的腰挺了进去。他隐隐觉得此刻不适合放荡的呻吟，但作为一个性瘾者来说他真的太容易被撩拨了，即使用力到咬破了嘴唇也无法抑制齿缝之间漏出的呜咽。Ethan伸过手捏住他的下巴，强行让他张开了嘴。「别。」他擦掉他嘴唇上的血迹，奖赏给他一个吻。

他再也无法抑制浪叫，发出了母猫一般的声音，指甲在Ethan后背抓出一道道血痕。接着他隐隐又感到Ethan的动作渐渐变得暴躁。他接连着整根阴茎没入和抽出，每一下都毫无怜惜。又流血了呢。他除了承受暴力的抽插什么都做不了，甚至再次因为疼痛而变得更放荡了。在他哭泣和尖叫的间隙中Ethan放开了一直抚慰着他颈侧的手，一巴掌甩在了他脸颊上。

婊子，他狠狠骂道。

是的，我是。

 

他从来不具有干大事的反派天赋。他所有的谋划、算计与仇恨，都不过是对这世界幼稚的报复。

他成长在光里，是相信着什么东西的。他相信成为一名特工可以带给世界多一点和平，相信人类最大的敌人是无序，相信塞壬的眼泪会变成珍珠，相信心脏比羽毛重的人会受到奥利西斯的惩罚。

但他是阿芙洛狄忒与赫尔墨斯之子。

后来他发现他的信仰变成了谎言，他被愚弄，被欺瞒，被弃之不顾；他甚至不知道自己作为一个执行者否真正在做正确的事。他效忠的对象因为主观利害派给他暗杀任务，他行刺的对象甚至包括妇女和婴孩。特工是握在CIA手里的尖刀，而尖刀不需要脑子。

但不幸他想得太多，于是把自己摔碎了。他不知道的是世界永远会用恶意回报美丽。

他把自己一片片粘起来，那个死过一次的他成为了他灰色的厚重的壳。他决心报复，摧毁秩序，建立起新的。他决心担起本不属于他的事业。

不得不说在拥抱阴暗面之后人生轻松了很多，世界上唯一不会背弃他的只有性了。

它没有背弃他，只是泄了密。

他真没什么反派天赋，活该扑街。

 

_他在看到Benji和Luther押着Solomon走进安全屋的时候就有了反应。相隔两年之后见到他关系最长久的最契合的炮友，大概是任谁都会想起过去放浪的片段的。曾经西装革履戴着金丝边眼镜，发型一丝不乱的军情六处高层，现在已经是落魄不堪的样子了。但Solomon一望向他，他就知道他一点都没有变。他眼底还有一样的疯狂和残忍。_

_他一直忍到他们转移至伦敦。他看着Benji戴上Solomon的面具随Ethan离开去和白寡妇接头，地牢里终于只剩下他和Solomon两人了。距离那个给Ethan口交的清晨已经过去两天，性瘾者已经快到难以忍受的边缘了。他拉开铁门，解开了Solomon的手铐，又一针将药剂扎入他的脖颈，然后在对方逐渐清晰的目光下把自己剥了个精光。_

_我很想你，他坦荡地说，我必须得先爽一次再带你出去。然后利落地跪在了Solomon的两腿之间含住了他还疲软着的性器。浓烈的腥膻味刺激了他的神经，很久没有仔细清理过的味道。可真是两年的监狱生活。不过他不介意，熟练地舔弄吸吮着Solomon的阴茎，舌尖绕着前端打转。_ 「 _我已经安排好撤退掩护和卫星监控了，那边的核弹也快做好了。_ 」

_Solomon的回答是抓住他的头发逼着他给了一个深喉：「时间如此紧迫你还想着吃男人的鸡巴？」_

_不差这一会。他一手攀住Solomon的大腿顺从地承受着，发出压抑过的干呕的声音，另一只手塞进自己已经湿泞不堪的屁股里模仿着Solomon挺动的频率抽插着。他把Solomon的鸡巴吐出来站起来，转了个身背对着他，慢慢地扶住那根硬热的柱体坐了下去。他的屁眼果然还是非常喜欢Solomon的老二，就那一下他都爽得差点射了出来。坐到底的瞬间他仰起了头，脖颈修长地伸展出毫无防备的姿态。_

_然后他的余光瞥见一点闪烁。_

_他本该去赴约的小队成员站在地牢的幽暗处安静地，一动不动地看着他。Ethan的目光像狼的舌头，带着倒刺舔过他被自己揉得挺立的奶头，张开到极致的腿，未得到抚慰却挺立着的生殖器，拉到小腿肚下面的长袜和尖头点着地的牛津鞋。_

_他顿了五秒钟：想加入吗？_

_四个人拿枪指着他，他只得慢腾腾地从Solomon的鸡巴上下来，捡起风衣随意套上。_

_他说：哦，我只是在演戏，像你们一样想拿回钚核。_

_「用你的屁股吗？」他没接话，笑了笑。_

_Sloane的声音从电话那头传来：我们回了华盛顿再看看谁是人谁是鬼吧。_

_他说：动手。_

_在闪身躲进掩体之前Ethan清楚地看见他对自己笑了笑。_

_他知道Ethan会追出来抓他的。但他也有自信让Ethan只能抓住他的风衣摆。最终Ethan跑进教堂，跑上房顶，跳下窗户，一路狂奔，终于抓住了老式电梯的底部铁网。_

_他垂下眼睛看着抬起头的Ethan。他知道Ethan看到了什么。他被戳穿后裹上一件风衣逃出地牢，风衣下面当然还是空空荡荡的。他蹲下身分开腿让Ethan向他展示他一定能看清楚的被刚被操过还无法合拢的后穴和低垂着的性器，和不一定能看清楚的，被风衣粗糙面料磨得红肿的乳头。_

_他说，别再让我看见你了。_

_他知道Ethan不是个惯于听命的人。_

_Ethan跨过五个时区追至克什米尔，追上直升机，追到他俩双双坠毁，然后亲自将他抛下悬崖。_

_他早知道会发生什么。在他选错路的那一刻，他就注定被追杀，被灼烧，被踩在脚底，然后坠入无尽深渊。_

_注定失去他不曾有过的美丽新世界。_

 

而现在他残破不堪地又被捡了回来。在黑暗中度日，慢慢等着摔断的骨骼自己合拢，被喂一点味道平淡的流食，一日五次松开绷带让Ethan给他滴一点煮过放凉的牛奶。

沉默有很多种。

在持续的低烧和中他度过了人生最空闲的一段时光。他们几乎不交谈，Ethan已经不可能跟他谈起工作或任务，他自己也再没什么可说的了。他想到好些事。

睡觉，沉默，做爱，洗澡，做爱，服药，做爱。做爱。

他大概是永远失去了粗暴的性爱，Ethan是手术刀，但他是黄油，被柔滑地切开，贴着刀刃的地方微微融化，还会拥抱住它。温温柔柔。

他的眼睛渐渐好了。人也渐渐长在了床上再也没动过了。于是手铐的另一边不再扣着床头了。

过去崩塌了，未来没戏了，他一无所有了，还能怎么样呢？只能变成初生婴孩的模样了。

没什么不好的，不用思考，没有焦虑，可以长久安静地待在某个怀抱里。那天深夜他终于喘息着射在了Ethan嘴里，后者把稀薄的精液吐掉，躺回他的身边，手臂松松地揽住了他的腰。那意思是「睡吧」。

他在黑暗中盯着房梁，轻轻地说，谢谢你。

腰上的手臂僵了半秒。「嗯。」

 

 

名叫八月的男人，注定要消失在风雪的阴影里。

 

 

 

 


End file.
